messed up thinking
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: i do not own soul eater tell me what you think ok wellmaka has a think for black star and soul wants maka what will maka do and on top f that soul has a hard time picking between getting layed and playing video games yha i suck at summarys lol 3 3 3 and rating is M for later chapters and just to be safe ... and who knows


soul's pov

so I sat on the other side of the couch than maka we had spent the hour before this fighting the words i said so hurtfull i could feel as the hot headed words came out how could i say such a thing... some thing so... un-cool of me to let some thing so un-cool slip out from between my lips

~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~

" s..soul i... love black star can you help me hook up with him " she said with a big smile

" WHAT THE FUCK ! " i yelled at her

the green eyes filled with tears

" NO I WONT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK SOME THING STUPID YOU.. YOU ARE A FLAT CHESTED IDOT DAMN BAKA (idot) ASK THAT SHIT YOUR SELF IT IS NOOT MY FALT YOU HAVE NO SEX LIFE WITH HIM .. YET HE MIGHT JUST BANG AND LEAVE YOU " i yelled in to the blonds face

" sou-" she tryed to say

but i cut her off " SHUT UP MAKA "

she walked away and sat on the couch

~~~~~ FLASH BACK OVER ~~~~

" hay maka ..im sorry " i said uggghh more un-cool things i am saying

" damn it soul shut the fuck up " maka said as she got up and went to her room

damn she is mad im just going to sleep fuck this what is she doing is she crying ? i can not help it as i walked in she had her head phones on and back to the door i walked u slowly to the blond gril i got on to her bed wrapped my arms around her to hug her she screamed then took off her head phones and set them next to her

" soul ...waht do you want " she said trying to ceach her breath

" the truth is i want you maka .." i said but that does not sound right " ... to be happy i want you to be happy " yha that sounds better

" well get out you ...you... jack-ass " she yelled

i ran my hand down her back

" why do you want black star so bad ? " i asked

" well i hurd he is.. the ... best kisser and he can do things with his hands that all other guys can not do soul ... " she said in a blunt tone

well that threw me off a lot i do not know what do say i wil not say any thing soon i got up and was on the way to my room when i got up she looked at me and grabbed on to the bottome of my shirt i slid it off and gave it to her when i walked out i went to my room and punched the wall so hard the pens that where on my desk and thay rattled in pen cup when i sat on my bed i saw liqued running down my hand the liqued was red the same as my eye color then looked up hay black star you thin you can do stuff with your hands look what i can do i lifted up my middle finger

" FUCK YOU BLACK STAR " i called out

i went to get my shirt back but when i walked in she was sleeping but not just that she was holding on to my shirt when i went to get it i found out maka sleeps in a bra and botty shorts wow did not see that comeing i pulled on my shirt when her arms went around my neck pulling me on to her ok i just need to go to the left and i could get my shirt but when i did the wrapped her legs around my waist damn it wait am i getting hard this is so not the time to get hard

" damn im getting hard " i said to my self

" soul your waht ? " she sair

" how long have you been up ? " i asked hopeing not long enough to hear my boner comment

" i was not asleep i just thought your shirt smelled nice then i thought you looked hot then i just wanted to have some fun ahahaha " she said

" maka i thought you wanted black star to be the first to fuck you ? " i asked

" soul can i have a kiss ? " she said avoiding my qushtion

" soul can i ask you for a favor ? " she wispered

" yh-" i started

" i want you to do what ever you want to me right not i do not care what it is kissing , sex or what ever " she said

i bit my lip hard what should i do should i screw maka or should i play a video and get pizza wow this is hard i can always get layed with blair around but the video game i could get a new high score

what does sould pick ? find out in the next chapter and you vote it is up to you

have sex with maka or play video games


End file.
